Floyd upgraded
by tolsonk
Summary: Do to Jet Force Inintite recently discovery the captain did some major changes to Floyd that make the hardest erection into overdrive! One full page


Do to after the events of the game of JFG Floyd was been recover by Jet Force officer of a passing corvette of Jet Force Infintite and they did major upgrades on Floyd make him more human like but at a cost aka gender swap and the Captain of JFI bring Floyd to JFG who passing by Infintite's space station for a vist an RR

Floyd's Upgrade by Tolsonk2

Jet Force Infintite personel First to last

Captain: Capt Kevin P. Tolson race: human gender: male age: 23 yds favorite weapons: machine gun, Tri-Rocket Launcher, Cluster bombs, and Jet Force standard Pistol Armor Type: Mark 4 Standard (Juno's armor)

Tech personel: Echo: JFI frist Mizar Drone of Mizar empire that given a name by Capt Tolson his tech work is Feduational Galactic Class

Private personel: mix of humans and Drones. One airborne drone is floyd who in the story soon

End of Jet Force Infintite personel records enjoy

Chapter. One

Making rounds orbit on a distiant planet in the outer rim of the tarkin system the corvette Jet Force Infintite had almost made a jump to warp space Tech personel Echo had seen something through the HUD's scanners her Drone antanas twitched "Something wrong Echo?" Said the captain of the corvette. "It may seems that the sanners had pick up something Captain Tolson?" Said Echo. Kevin raised a eyebrow "I'll check it out myself make sure you tell the rest of the boy back in the ship's brig that our mission is not over." The female Drone made a noise in coplied as Kevin enter his patrol ship in the hangar. His ship left Infintite's hangar to scout what Echo had detected on the scanners thinking in his head 'there no way Echo detect anything on those damn scanners as soon we get back to station on earth's orbit the soon the repair crew can take a look at the system on the scanners or somthi-' Kevin was cut off of a object of a airborne drone of the recon drone of the destruction of Mizar's astroid. 'so thats what Echo had detect on the scanners' Kevin thought to himself push the tractor beam system controls on his ship controls to bring the airborne in his patrol ship and go back to the Corvette's hangar with the new discovery of a hero named Floyd.

Chapter. Two

Kevin had came back from patrol with a smile on face and somehow Echo give a confuse look before she can say anything Kevin said "Lets put your Mizar tech into used Echo!" "I'll be happy to. What is my skill required for" Echo said. "My greatist idea ever for Gemini squadron my Drone friend something big!" Kevin said. He whisper his ideas in Echo's antana soon Floyd won't be a airborne anymore but an android as soon the Infintite engage warp jump to earth Floyd will rebuild.

Chapter. Three

Its been three hours for Echo finished Floyd do to Kevin's greatist idea then the corvette exit warp jump from tarkin system to sol system "Is Floyd ready yet?" Kevin said. "She ready Captain." Echo said in replied then Kevin recive a trasnmission from his helmet comm set from a neighboring corvette captain of Jet Force Gemini. The captain Juno Gemini said "This is Squadron Jet Force Gemini to Jet Force Infintite We're back to station early from usual Mizar patrols." "Juno this is captian Kevin read you loud and clear got some good news!" Juno roll his eyes in the station 'what good news Kev?' Untill he hear a famillar sound almost sounds like. "Floyd it can't be?!" Juno said in confusion. Knowing that Juno know that he found Floyd on his mission in the tarkin sector Kevin said "Guess what me and my team found Juno." Somehow Juno's eyes widened that Floyd not only had some major inprovements on form but a girl? Floyd detects Juno suprise about her new form of upgrades h.. She said in a lustfull voice "Juno you missed me?" Juno said to Kevin "How could I repay you of recover not only upgraded Floyd but how you swaped genders?" "All thanks to Echo my tech Drone." 'Oh thats how Floyd got those upgrades.' Juno thoughted himself. "But money wise you could pay my umm 4,000 or 16,000 in Mizar Tokens." Kevin said did a gestere with his fingers of money demands. Juno smiled "It's a deal Kevin!" That found and upgrade will stuck in Juno's dreams for a long time.

Chapter. Four

**!Danger Ultimate Orgy Ahead!**

On their way back to Earth Juno and Floyd were heading to the JFG corvette Juno stopped for some reason. "Juno are you.." Floyd was stopped by a kiss from Juno by suprised Floyd kissed back. Floyd begain to moan in orgasim as Juno stripped her from the uniform that Kevin gave her (the same armor with the skirt that Vela wear don't get any ideas) showing Floyd's very sexy body with her size g breast and tight pussy. (All of Kevin's ideas of the upgrades from the shit he read in a specialist magazine that Vela gave him on his birthday cold hard facts of the idea Kevin made up) Floyd also strip Juno of his armor showing a very hard cock (DAMN IM GETTING MY ASS KICK SO HARD) Juno had jammed it in Floyd right in her pussy Floyd made a high orgasim sound as Juno's cock made it inside her as more Juno keep humping Floyd the better he will cum inside her. (Welp I'M FUCKED) Floyd moaned "Please Fuck me faster Juno!"

I'll had to end this SHIT so Juno Cum inside of Floyd bla bla bla and all that BullShit and Juno got his vriginity lost by Floyd's pure sexyness and Kevin got so famous of airborne upgrades and got his vriginity lost by yours truly Vela herself WHAT THE HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING HELL!!

Sorry for had to end on the fourth chapter and all that I'll probably do a crossover of the same game with Halo or Starwars or Starcraft or something like that?


End file.
